


月與花束

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Series: Lost Butterfly [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce hurts the people he loves most, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Talia is a good parent, Tiger Mom Talia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: 他怒不可遏，同時摧心剖肝。迪克決心找到他的小翅膀——去他的，蝙蝠俠——小丑從比不上他的小翅膀重要。





	月與花束

>>>>

 

他曾經悄悄想像他的小翅膀長大的樣子，在遠離哥譚的泰坦塔裡，在航行於無盡星海的宇宙船裡，他的小翅膀有著卡特琳娜‧莫里諾般甜美的笑容，布魯斯的斯坦娜‧卡蒂克也不錯，只是迪克偏愛那名邦女郎帶著歐陸風情的艷麗。  
少女燦若夏花的笑臉是他和布魯斯非正式的停戰協議。他們難得平靜地坐在溫室裡享受阿爾弗雷德的紅茶及阿爾弗雷德和潔西卡聯手制作的糕點，潔西卡一面厭惡地把時裝雜誌和化妝雜誌推開，她的臉頰像倉鼠般被阿爾弗雷德的糕點填滿，迪克忍不住輕戳她的臉頰，那名假小子在圓桌下踢動雙腳，毫不客氣地踹上他的小腿。  
他痛得眼淚直流，潔西卡佯裝無辜地眨動她的大眼，全能全知的阿爾弗雷德挑起一邊的眉毛——妹妹這種生物怎比女朋友更任性——他趴在桌子上叫嚷著需要一個擁抱或是一個吻來驅趕痛楚，布魯斯反個大大的白眼，他的臉色卻在少女吻上迪克的臉頰後變成石油似的濃黑。年輕的夜翼趕在蝙蝠俠爆發前離去，年老的管家教導自家小姐說淑女不應在別人的臉上留下奶油的唇印，過保護的蝙蝠爸爸在心中大喊死小子們休想得到潔西卡的吻。

迪克開始頻繁地回到哥譚，羅賓和夜翼穿梭在深夜的哥譚。他會在值班的週末抽空聯絡潔西卡，聽著少女抱怨學校裡那些被寵壞的小孩，尤是那些拿她的出生和男孩似的舉止開玩笑的女孩。少女間中會描述她和阿爾弗雷德焗制的蛋糕，還有愈益固執的布魯斯，潔西卡和布魯斯的爭執日益尖銳。  
他沒有調和潔西卡和布魯斯的關係。迪克想他多少對潔西卡承繼羅賓一事心有不滿，他總是草草地應付少女小心翼翼地隱藏的期盼眼神，轉身逃進布魯德海文和紐約的繁囂中。  
他總是想著後來，後來，來日方長。

後來，那名假小子死在爆炸中。

迪克從他人口中得知她的死訊，布魯斯瞞著他人把那早逝的少女埋葬，他只能在她的墓前跟她道別。  
他想到那個惡作劇似的吻，少女溫軟的唇瓣和溫室裡香甜的格拉斯玫瑰及橙花花香已成回憶，那少女在綻放前被剪下，和她被折斷的翅膀一同埋入泥土中。掃墓的花朵在她的墓碑前枯萎，黃色的玫瑰、白色的玫瑰花蕾和藍色的洋桔梗……花瓣融入濕潤的泥土，不知名的野花在她的墳前綻放。

可是那不是結局，那名少女帶著仇恨的煉火從地獄回來。紅頭盔在哥譚牽起一陣腥風血雨，哥譚女王以她獨有的方式接納紅頭盔，迪克感覺哥譚愛著她個性剛烈的小公主，但她不是溫和的女王，更不是仁慈的母親。  
東哥譚和哥譚的地下幫派是潔西卡受封的領土，哥譚女王對黑夜騎士的不滿以東哥譚的混亂展示，那兒好不容易被紅頭盔壓下的幫派活動再次活躍，蝙蝠俠和羅賓聯手也沒能把東哥譚的混亂平伏。迪克在趕回哥譚幫忙的路上遇上喪鐘，喪鐘把他困在一間倉庫裡，夜翼目不轉睛地看著一段重覆播放的錄影短片。

破風而行的蝙蝠鏢。女性壓抑的痛呼。小丑刺耳的笑聲。地上的鮮血。  
布魯斯傷害了他的女兒，她從此消聲匿跡。失去紅頭盔的東哥譚陷入混亂，哥譚的幫派爭執那真空的權力核心，想要拿下紅頭盔的地下王國裡最具利潤的地區。  
他怒不可遏，同時摧心剖肝。他氣布魯斯的無情和故意隱瞞，心痛潔西卡的墜落，更憤恨他的置身事外。

 

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


End file.
